Aftertaste
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Mycroft X Lestrade] Prompt: La première fois que Greg Lestrade invite Mycroft Holmes à dîner. (Suite de Icebreaker et A room's memory)


_Fiction en plusieurs parties écrite pour le NaNoWriMo 2016 sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Attention, ceci est la suite d'Icebreaker et de A room's memory, mais vous pouvez lire cette partie indépendamment, il vous manquera juste un peu de contexte._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Lorsque Gregory sortit de Scotland Yard après avoir rédigé son rapport pour l'envoyer à ses supérieurs et demander plus de fonds et de personnel pour la résolution de l'enquête, il était près de vingt-trois heures. Étant donné qu'il s'était réveillé à cinq et qu'il était arrivé au bureau avant six heures du matin, ça commençait à faire loin.

La perspective de rentrer se coucher maintenant était alléchante. Celle de dîner d'abord avec Mycroft, encore plus.

Durant toute la soirée, Greg n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser aux baisers échangés dans le couloir. Dire qu'il en avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Mycroft s'était procuré l'adresse plus rapidement que Sherlock, à qui il l'avait pourtant envoyée. Il était ensuite arrivé sur les lieux, s'était faufilé à l'intérieur malgré les officiers de police qui gardaient l'entrée pour dissuader les curieux et avait appelé Greg sur son portable pour qu'il sorte le rejoindre.

C'était fou. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour Greg et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait flatté. Flatté qu'un homme respectable et poli s'intéresse à lui. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une voiture noire déjà familière s'arrêta devant lui. La porte arrière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir Mycroft assis de l'autre côté.

« Bonsoir Gregory.

\- Bonsoir, répondit l'inspecteur en montant dans la voiture. Où allons-nous?

\- Je vous laisse choisir, si vous avez une idée. »

Sachant qu'il était tard, bon nombre de possibilités étaient déjà exclues. Mais Greg connaissait un petit restaurant italien loin de chez lui qui était encore ouvert à cette heure-là. Il le savait pour s'en être déjà étonné en rentrant tard du boulot. Il indiqua l'adressa au chauffeur et la voiture fila dans la bonne direction.

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil discret à Mycroft qui avait les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Il se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise de cette absence de conversation, mais peut-être que Mycroft préférait attendre qu'ils soient seuls, auquel cas Greg ne voulait pas le forcer.

Il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir pendant le trajet, même si c'était arrivé la première fois et que l'autre homme l'avait réveillé avant en arrivant devant le restaurant.

Il se sentait bien dans la voiture, et l'arrivée le sortit du cocon de chaleur et de calme dans lequel il s'était plongé. Mycroft et lui sortirent de la voiture et affrontèrent le froid extérieur. Greg resserra les pans de sa veste autour de lui tandis que son compagnon observait autour de lui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui réchauffa un peu l'inspecteur et entrèrent dans les restaurant. Il y avait presque autant de clients que dans le restaurant choisi par Mycroft une semaine plus tôt. Un serveur les accueillit joyeusement et leur désigna une table.

« J'espère que ça vous convient, s'inquiéta Lestrade pendant qu'ils posaient leur manteau sur le dossier de leur chaise. »

Peut-être que ça n'était pas de son standing... Mais Mycroft le rassura d'un geste et d'un bref sourire.

« C'est parfait, Gregory. Je suis heureux que nous puissions finalement partager un repas. »

Se retrouvant assailli par des sentiments divers, l'inspecteur baissa les yeux sur son menu. C'était déroutant d'entretenir une conversation polie et civilisée ici alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de plaquer Mycroft contre un mur comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Est-ce que l'autre homme pensait à ça aussi...? Un instant, il ne fut plus vraiment présent dans la salle.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il remarqua tout de suite la main de Mycroft posée sur la sienne. Il le regarda, à la fois paniqué et ravi. Mycroft eut l'air incertain, puis fier, et caressa sa main avant de la récupérer pour appuyer son menton dessus.

Comme la fois précédente, ils dînèrent dans un silence confortable, et bavardèrent de choses futiles une fois leur assiette vide. Ils évoquèrent la cuisine du restaurant, la quantité de paperasse dans leur métier respectif, l'augmentation de la délinquance et la réduction des effectifs de la police. Mycroft parla peu de lui, mais il savait de quoi parlait Gregory et avait ses également des anecdotes à raconter.

Il était environ minuit et demi lorsque Lestrade se leva pour aller payer l'addition, tandis que Mycroft remettait son manteau. L'inspecteur réfléchissait à toute allure. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à maintenant, mais il avait envie de retrouver avec Mycroft l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée il y avait une semaine dans son appartement. Allait-il l'inviter encore une fois, sans l'excuse de la soirée écourtée? Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de la voiture pour rentrer chez lui...

Il passa sa veste, suivit Mycroft à l'extérieur, et une fois sur le trottoir, se jeta à l'eau.

« Vous voulez venir prendre un thé? »

Mycroft ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur la question.

« Avec plaisir. »

Lestrade sourit, soulagé. Tout se passait tellement bien qu'il commençait à avoir peur que ce soit une illusion. Mais s'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, il saurait qu'il était dans la réalité. C'était trop puissant pour n'être qu'un rêve.

Ils rejoignirent son appartement et se défirent de leur manteau en entrant dans le salon. Lestrade prépara du thé et rejoignit Mycroft sur le canapé. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois et ça ressemblait déjà à une habitude prise à deux. Il s'en sentit ému.

Ils étaient assis proches l'un de l'autre, leurs genoux se frôlant.

« J'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie, avoua l'aîné.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- Je trouve ça souvent pénible voire ardu de communiquer avec les autres. Et pourtant, avec vous... »

Greg sourit et son regard brilla.

« Tant mieux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que...

\- Que? »

Mycroft prit une grande inspiration. Il montrait beaucoup plus facilement ses émotions lorsqu'il était seul avec Gregory.

« Que quelqu'un puisse ressentir un intérêt réciproque avec moi. »

Greg attrapa sa main et la serra entre les siennes. Mycroft se laissa faire et ne lâcha pas son regard.

« Vous êtes arrivés si soudainement... Mais vous avez piqué mon intérêt dès le départ, même si, connaissant votre frère, je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait m'arriver.

\- C'est bien normal. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut supporter mon frère, et ce n'est certainement pas moi.

\- Et pour vous?

\- Pardon?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a... quelqu'un d'autre? »

Mycroft aurait pu s'offusquer de la question, dire qu'avec ce qu'il fait, il espérait que Greg pense au moins qu'il lui était déjà fidèle. Mais il comprenait. L'autre homme avait besoin d'entendre les choses pour être sûr, pour ne pas se faire de fausses idées. C'était la prudence d'un homme qui a trop souffert, pas la méfiance de celui qui ne fait pas confiance.

« Il n'y a que vous. »

Ils restèrent accrochés au regard de l'autre, se repaissant des émotions qu'ils voyaient apparaître. Greg s'approcha du visage de Mycroft et l'embrassa sans lui laisser la possibilité de se défiler. Mycroft le laissa mener la danse un instant avant de serrer son épaule et de l'embrasser plus intensément.

L'inspecteur avait l'étrange impression de fondre et de ne plus avoir de corps en même temps.

« Vous n'allez pas partir? »

Mycroft lui sourit, le plus rassurant possible.

« Non, je ne vais pas partir, Gregory. »

* * *

 _Après avoir écrit Icebreaker et A room's memory, toujours pas lassée du Mystrade, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce prompt bonus pour finir la boucle. Il y aura probablement d'autres prompts sur eux à l'avenir, c'était vraiment intéressant à écrire._

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
